The Black Sparrows of The Federation
by Razgriz13
Summary: Second act to The Black Sparrows of Zeon. Preston Archer acting as a double agent for Zeon tries to gain the trust of the Earth Federation.He starts to feel mentally torn between this family and Job. How far can a person go for Zeon?
1. Engineers

UC 0079, December 31th

A Baoa Qu Space

The war raged in the black of space, thousand of us hundreds of miles away from home. Looking out of a port hole of the Public ship we can see the glow of explosions.

"Kid! Kid! Hunter!" Chief yelled

"Sorry Chief, my mind was somewhere else" I said as my head jolt back up to attention

"Well get in the game were five minute out from the target" he said as he continued down the isle

I joined the Engineering Corp, for the reason to avoid the front lines but as the war escalated the Engineering Corp into the Combat Engineering Corp. As a Combat Engineer we blow up thing basically, surveillance, savage tech, destroy Federation and Zeon property on the battlefield. But as the war went back to space we now have the job of boarding Zeon ships and destroying from the inside. I have never seen the battlefield before just the aftermath of it, blowing up Federation equipment. But it's as General Revil put it "All hands on deck".

"Listen up Engineers! Change of plans. We are not boarding Command Musai anymore. We got orders to head to the Section 4 of the fortress. There the Command _Gwazine_ class that has our guys pinned down." The pilot said of comms

"Damn the Black Sparrows are here" our GM escort reported

"Their not as good as they sa..." The second GM said before he took a direct hit from the Sparrow's mobile armor

"Quick get to that ship now" Someone yelled

"Were sitting freaking ducks in here" another added

"Shut it! All of you" Chief yelled

"Team 2's Public unit is down" The Co-pilot said as he watched the fireball

"Load and Lock guys were gonna let you and it's gonna be hot" Chief yelled as he put a magazine in his rifle

"This is Grey Team! We're hit" We hear over the frequency then silence

"Public Unit launching" The pilot yelled as he fired rocket that would hit the ships hull for our entry

The cabin became door opened up, everybody piled out and shot off on our space packs. Seeing the destruction and carnage is quite awe-inspiring, these are the kind of things you read about but never dream of witnessing. The Gwazine guns turned there attention to us, firing off several rounds but missed us completely that is the best thing about this their guns can hit us. We landed in the hull breach, they have sealed up the doors but as Combat Engineers we can just blow it open. Which is exactly what we did. The doors blew open and a rush of air shot out as well as an unfortunate Zeon solider.

"Breach" Chief ordered

"Hunter you're with the assault team on to the bridge, everyone else to the engine room. Move" Chief yelled out

"Hunter stay with me and well get threw this" PO2 Williams said to me

As we moved deeper into the ship, Williams asked us if we saw that mobile suit without legs, we all said no we didn't. He said it was tearing through everything but the Gundam scared it away. We ran in into little resistance which was strange, even Williams was worried about it. We moved to what seem to me a grand hall it looked like everyone had left in a hurry everything was everywhere. We opened a door which we believed to be the way to be the main hall way but as we opened it, twenty faces looked at us in shocked. They looked like fresh face Zeon conscripts, their shock was quickly turned into a rash decision they went for their guns. We opened up on them dropping a couple and reposition back in the hallway.

"Ghost 3-1 to Ghost 1-1" Williams said over the comms

"Ghost 1-1, go head 3-1" Chief replied

"Heavy resistance met at the entrance of the bridge, can you spare any shooters?

"Negative 3-1, met heavy resistance in the engine room"

"Roger, 3-1 out"

"Hunter , frag that hall way" Thomas yelled

"On it" I yelled as I ran from cover

I grabbed a m-86 fragment grenade from my belt and threw it as far as I could, direct fire out of fear I fell straight on the ground. The grenade falls short as well.

"Hunters hit" someone yelled

I crawled to cover

"I'm good" I yelled but was knocked back over as the grenade went off

"Suppressing fire, for Hunter" Williams yelled at Stan

Stan got out of cover and fire at the Zeon soldiers and called out for me to run to him, but he wasn't paying attention and was tagged buy a Zeon round to the chest.

"Stan's down" I yelled

"What's his status?" Williams yelled back to me

"He's dead" I replied

"Hunter get Chief on the line and see if he's making any progress" He ordered

"On it"

I tried to get Chief on the line but all I got was white noise, I tried one more time and I got him on and he immediately order us to

"Get the hell out"

When I asked his status he told me that everyone was gone there all dead but he got the the engines and got the explosive set up. He wanted us to break up the offensive and get out of here. I tried to get him to ask for his position but I was swear words and again for the get out of here, he also said that the crew is closing in on him. Then I heard gunshots and then it nothing.

"Chief is down and he said to get out!" I relayed to Williams

"Doc get us a ride out of here! Tom! Miller! Suppress them were falling back!" William ordered

We fought tooth and nail to get back to our hull breach were a Public ship was barely arriving.

"Get the hell in" I yelled

We all jumped into the black space and floated to his giant school bus in space. Williams grabbed my hand and pulled me in and yelled for the pilot to get us back to the Salamis. The_ Gwazine _exploded into a huge fireball engulfing the Rick Dom and Zaku by it, Chief had completed the mission .We hulled ass through the battlefield, even taking a hit from a Zaku, he was quickly dispatched by a GM. We exited the battle space and it was huge sigh of relief.

"Kid, you did great out there" Williams said as he patted my shoulder

"Get Some Engineers! That was amazing." Someone said

"How many of us are still here?" I asked

"Just us man" another pointed out

"Five of us?" I said in shock

"Ain't no one else made it " Williams said to us as he sat down

"Gear up Engineers. You are getting re tasked to take on Orders of Om himself" The Pilot said

We barely survived and we lost at least seventy five percent of the team and they want us to continue. Everyone's face was in shock that they gave us this order when we are so close to the Salamis, our wounded need medical attention now. I turned to look out the port hole and everyone look on wit h wide eyes to see the whole space fortress engulfed in flames and the Zeon forces in full retreat.

"Engineers, we're being re tasked" The pilot informed us

"Thanks god. We get to go home" Williams said

"Negative PO. We're being re tasked for a pick up of POWs" Pilot explained

"We need medical attention now" I yelled

"This came from Om himself guys. We got High Value Targets here" The Co-pilot added in

"Who" Someone asked

"The Black Sparrows"


	2. First Flight

-Preston Archer -

**January 10, UC0080**  
><strong>Federation Space outside of Earth's atmosphere<strong>

"The Zeon fleet is overwhelming us" a Magellan yelled then cut out

"All MSs launch now" the P.A. yelled

As I sat here in my dorm a fellow MS pilot runs past my room then comes up to dorm.

"You deaf spacenoid we are launching. Time to be a traitor" he said

"Ensign you know I kept my rank so you watch your fucking damn mouth" I said getting up to grab my helmet

"Sorry...sir" he said and left

I made my way into hanger where my new MS was waiting a RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type with beam rifle and on the right shoulder the engineers were kind enough to but a Black Sparrow

"Captain Archer you are cleared to launch"

"This is Archer. I'm launching" I said then being launched into the fight

There they were three Musai the later versions, two Chivvay and one Gwazine class warships. My former comrades the side I fought so hard to defend are now my enemy but I must do everything to protect my true intentions and preserve the Zeon Empire.

"Hey you mate. The Zeon" I heard on the someone say in a British accent

"I assume you mean me" I said sarcastically

"Don't get fucking cute with me Zeon" He replied

"Who is this" I asked

"The commander of this operation. Major Dennis McKnight of the 86th MS Army of the EFSF" He said

"Sir with all do respect I'm closing down comms' with you" I replied

"Captain Archer sir, you were the leader of the infamous Black Sparrows right" one of the younger pilot in the GM Cannon asked

"Yes that's me" I replied

"Why are you here?" he asked

"It was this or die" I said

"I'm sorry sir" He said

"What's your name" I asked

"Sir Ensign Andrew Mercer of the 87th EFSF MS Expansionary Force" He replied

"Well Ensign Mercer of the 87th EFSF MS Expansionary Force your gonna stick with me got it" I replied

"Sir" He replied with a little excitement in his voice

"Zakus and Rick Doms incoming" someone said

"I count four Rick Dom and five Zaku and two Zaku Kai " another said

"Well that's bloody brilliant there are eleven of them and five of us" McKnight said in annoyance

"Alright split and attack this boys are desperate they'll make mistakes" I said

"Alright you sure" Mercer said

"He is the expert" someone said

We split off and attacked.

"Mercer I know these guy their the 527th Zeon Honor Division. There only kids" I said

"Kids?" He asked

"Yeah mid way through the war kids were drafted and by late December they were 'combat ready' and saw there first combat at A Baoa " I said

"Like how old are they" Mercer asked

"fifteen through eighteen" I said

"Sir is this right?" He replied

"Look alive lads here they come" McKnight said

Mercer and I charged forward and I raised up my arm and locked on to the first zaku and fired three rounds of beam rifle. The first round hit the Zaku's arm, the second missed but the third struck him straight in the chest and he exploded. Rick Dom surprised Andrew he froze and I pushed his GM out of the way and shot it straight through the cockpit and the Rick Dom floated away.

"Shit thanks Captain" Andrew said

"Zeon you and the young lad think you can take out the warships?" McKnight yelled

I shot for the first Musia and took aim at the bridge and I fired. With that beam shot the small figures inside disappeared with the flames and the Musia tilted down and took an other hit by a near by GM and the Musia, then exploded. A Rick Dom popped up behind me and then and turn around to fire but right when I did a beam shot through his side. I turned to see Mercer actively engaging targets.

"Great Gets everyone. The Gwazine is the only one that remains" McKnight said

Just then a single Mobile Suit shot out of the Gwazine.

"There's only three of them left. Cake walk" someone said

"wait this one is different" another said

I zoomed in to see this new mobile suit. I was shocked to see.

"Everyone fall back" I yelled

"Why this one of your old mates" McKnight mocked me

"It's a EMS-10 Zudah. One just like it caused heavy casualties back at A Baoa" I explained"

"Screw that lets fuck up this guy" someone said

They all charged. All who stayed was McKnight, Mercer and I. As soon as they made contact we saw eight explosions. Mercer and McKnight were ordered to retreat as they did I charged this guy

"Brother!" The Mobile Suit pilot said on my private line

I knew this voice

"Tom I was hoping you died awhile ago" I replied

"I know why your there well fuck your mission" He said

He fired a salvo of rockets at me, I dodged them as best as I could. That's when the Federation fleet came and opened fired on him

"Well deal with this later Preston" he said the shot back to the damaged Gwazine.

When I landed I met Andrew for the first time face to face and I shock his hand. He's a small kid with dark brown hair probably no older then nineteen. We talked for a bit when McKnight came in and said

"Well seeing my others mates didn't make it home I guess I'll hang with you guys"

"Sure" I said

"One last thing I'm watching you. I still don't buy your story Archer" He said

I smiled and said "I got nothing to hide"


End file.
